Bobby Ray's Guns and Things
.]] Bobby Ray's Guns and Things (or simply Bobby Ray's) is an online gun shop site in Jagged Alliance 2 and Jagged Alliance: Back in Action. Despite the name, it is currently unknown if the owner of the operation is named Bobby Ray. Jagged Alliance 2 To access Bobby Ray's online store in Jagged Alliance 2, first open your laptop. Then go to to the A.I.M. website and click on "Links" from the front page. From there you will find a link to the Bobby Ray's website, next to links for the Mortuary and Mercenary Insurance. After you have visited at least once, the site is added to your bookmarks. Products Bobby Ray's website is initially inaccessible at the game's outset, claiming the website is still "Under Construction." Once the player conquers Drassen airport however, the website will coincidentially become available, and it will be possible to purchase from there. If the player has visited the website while it was under construction, they will receive an email notifying them when the site opens. * Guns ' * 'Ammunition ' * 'Armor ' * '''Used and Refitted Items '- a random selection of items in less-than-perfect condition that can be bought for cheaper than list price. Allows you to get high-end equipment earlier than usual, but they require repairs. * '''Miscellaneous equipment (Medical kits, tool kits, sun goggles etc.) Bobby Ray's selection varies largely with the player's progress in the game. At the start, the selection will be sparse, and will consist mostly of pistols and low-level armor and gear. As the game progresses, the available inventory will expand until every item in the game (with the exception of junk items and luxury items such as LameBoy Displays) can be bought from the website. The site charges a shipping and handling fee based on weight, distance and time. Shipping to Drassen (the only place you will be shipping to for the majority of the game) will cost $50 per kilogram for Standard 3-day service, $100/kg for 2-day, and $200/kg for Overnight Express. The latter arrives precisely 24 hours after the order is made. Bobby Ray's has a small chance of making a mistake with your shipment. This may result in fewer things being delivered, shipments entirely not arriving, or shipments arriving in places other than where they were sent, such as Meduna. If this happens, the only recourse is to re-do the order entirely. Bobby Ray's unfortunately does not have a customer service line. Back in Action In Back in Action, Bobby Ray's shop is accessed via the "Online Shop" button on your laptop screen. Product are divided in five categories: *'Weapons', for all your gunning needs; *'Attachments', to enhance you favorite gun; *'Ammunition', so you don't run out in the middle of a shoot-out; *'Armor', which also include clothing to keep your mercenaries cool-looking or hard-to-see on the field; *'Equipment', to heal yourself, blow a wall, or just lob a 'nade at those pesky guards. Which products are sold on the shop is random, available products seem to change every 24 hours, so if your desired item is not available, come back later. Quotes *''"We'll get right on it!"'' *''"We found this in a warehouse somewhere. Please don't ask."'' Gallery Bobby Ray's Guns And Things.jpeg See also *Malleus, Incus and Stapes *McGillicutty's Mortuary de:Bobby Rays Waffenfundgrube Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Arms dealers in Jagged Alliance 2